Kaos Angka Satu
by garekinclong
Summary: Eijun terobsesi pada kaos bersablon angka satu? [ MiyuSawa. #Shibamuratales ]


**[ Kaos Angka Satu ]**

dikarang oleh **garekinclong**

 **Diamond no Ace** kepemilikan **Terajima Yuuji**

Mengambil prompt **The Emperor's New Clothes** karya _**Hans Christian Anderson**_

Alur cepat, canon, 'belok', awas typo, dll yang luput saya sebutkan.

Untuk **#Shibamuratales**

 **Miyu** ki Kazuya / **S** **awa** mura Eijun

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seharusnya Kazuya menikmati hari libur yang diberikan Rei pada anak-anak klub bisbol Seidou. Seharusnya ia bersantai di kamar sepanjang hari, menghabiskan waktu di _game center_ , atau pergi ke pinggir sungai untuk memancing ikan—bukan memancing perkara.

Seharusnya begitu.

...Bukannya 'kencan' di pusat kota. Mana berduaan sama Eijun, pula.

"Miyuki- _senpai_ , bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Sawamura Eijun antusias, menunjukkan dua kaos beda warna. Yang satu berwarna hijau muda, sedangkan satunya berwarna biru muda.

Kazuya mengapit dagu dengan jempol dan telunjuk, memandangi bergantian antara tiga objek; baju hijau muda, baju biru muda, dan Sawamura muda. Jawaban yang keluar tidak memiliki interval lama setelah pertanyaan dari Eijun dilontarkan.

"Biru muda, kurasa. Coba dulu."

"Oke!"

—Toh, sama saja.

Bukannya bermaksud bagaimana, tapi selera berpakaian kaum lelaki tidak bervariasi seperti kaum perempuan. Dimana jenis pakaian perempuan sangat beraneka ragam hingga membuahkan penampilan yang berbeda.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Eijun yang mulanya memakai kaos biasa, dan ingin membeli kaos biasa pula—tanpa _style_ yang aneh-aneh—sudah pasti tidak ada kesan 'berbeda penampilan' pada diri Eijun. Yang tampak hanya warna dan corak pada kaos yang dikenakan Eijun.

Ah, sebenarnya bukan itu masalah yang dipikirkan Kazuya.

Kenapa Eijun harus repot-repot merengek ke pusat kota hanya untuk membeli kaos biasa? Padahal banyak toko pakaian yang sedang cuci gudang beberapa kilometer dari sekolah. Apa memang Eijun berniat menghabiskan waktu untuk menempuh jarak yang jauh? Tapi pulang-pulang hanya membawa sebuah kaos baru?

Kenapa pula Kazuya menganggap ajakan ini sebagai kencan?

"Miyuki- _senpai_! Bagaimana, hm?"

Lamunan Kazuya buyar seketika, Eijun memamerkan kaos warna biru muda sambil berputar perlahan. Seolah-olah meminta Kazuya untuk memperhatikan tiap lekuk kaos yang menempel pada tubuhnya itu; apakah sudah pas dan tidak akan rugi seusai membelinya nanti?

"Bagus."

"Bagaimana jika aku mencoba yang hijau muda juga? Mungkin aku menyesal kalau tidak membeli keduanya."

Kazuya terkekeh canggung. Agak kesal juga mendengar pernyataan barusan. Buat apa ia susah-susah berimajinasi Eijun dalam balutan warna hijau muda atau biru muda kalau nantinya ia beli keduanya?

"Haaah. Terserah, deh," Kazuya pergi dari deretan kaos oblong yang digantung pada lemari yang tingginya sedada. Nanti juga Eijun bakal mencarinya setelah mencoba kaos yang kedua.

Sekarang Kazuya paham pada kasus para pemuda yang lelah menunggui pacarnya hanya untuk memilih baju baru.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pukul tujuh pagi, Eijun sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Kazuya. Dengan segala kemampuan membujuk yang ada layaknya ibu-ibu tengah menawar harga rendah ke pedagang, Kazuya menerima ajakan ke pusat kota dengan terpaksa atau Eijun akan merengek seharian.

" _Kenapa harus aku?_ "

" _Mereka sibuk._ "

" _Uh, aku juga sibuk, Sawamura. Sebaiknya ajak yang lain saja—"_

" _Sibuk tidak sibuk, pokoknya harus temani aku!_ "

Rasanya Kazuya lemah dengan kekeraskepalaan Eijun. Bisa saja ia menolak mentah-mentah dan kembali ke pulau kapuk, tapi pintaan Eijun yang memaksimalkan efek mata emas penuh harap membuatnya luluh.

"Miyuki- _senpai_ , bagaimana?"

Kazuya menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, Eijun mencari Kazuya demi menunjukkan kaos hijau muda. Padahal jarak antara kamar pas dengan tempat Kazuya bengong sangatlah jauh.

"Katanya mau beli dua-duanya?"

"Iya. Cocok tidak?"

"Cocok, tapi aku lebih suka warna biru."

"Kalau begitu aku beli keduanya."

Kazuya mengulum bibir. Jari-jarinya gatal untuk mencubit pipi si _pitcher_ dengan nomor punggung 18 itu, tetapi ia tahan dulu sampai kesabarannya sudah habis.

Begitu Eijun balik badan untuk pergi ke kamar pas lagi, Kazuya menyadari sesuatu yang membuat menyipitkan mata di balik kacamata.

Baik kaos warna biru muda maupun warna hijau muda yang dipilih Eijun tadi...

...sama-sama terdapat sablonan angka satu di belakangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tunggu. Ini hanya perasaanku atau—kau membeli kaos yang selalu ada sablonan angka satu?" tanya Kazuya seusai Eijun berganti kaos.

Kazuya terkejut, memikirkan betapa terobsesinya Eijun mengenai kaos 'angka satu'. Kalau dilogika, obsesinya ini berhubungan dengan ambisinya untuk menjadi _pitcher_ utama. _Ace_ dalam tim.

Seseorang dengan nomor punggung 'satu'.

Sejak awal masuk sampai sekarang, Eijun masih sering melontarkan ambisinya untuk menjadi _Ace_ menggantikan Satoru. Kerja kerasnya juga bukan main, ia berkembang pesat seiring waktu.

Tapi, Kazuya tidak sampai berpikir kalau Eijun menjadi terobsesi dengan angka satu.

"Uh, iya. Kenapa?" Eijun menaikkan sebelah alis, sambil memeluk dua kaos itu.

Kazuya menempelkan telapak tangan pada bibir, menghembuskan napas lama seakan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Kenyataan mengejutkan masih menempel pada kepala. Kazuya tak pernah membayangkan pribadi Eijun yang ini—

"Hanya kaget saja," ucap _catcher_ mumpuni bernomor punggung dua itu, "Sejak kapan?"

"Nggg sejak kapan, ya?" Eijun menggaruk pipi, mencoba menggali ingatan masa lampau, "Entahlah, aku sendiri juga lupa."

"Sudah banyak?"

"Apanya?"

"Kaos dengan sablonan nomor satu yang kaubeli, Sawamura."

"Oh," bibir yang selalu menampakkan gigi-gigi putih nan rapi itu membulat, "Hanya tujuh. Tambah dua kaos ini jadi sembilan."

Miyuki Kazuya bungkam karena berusaha mengingat kaos yang selalu dikenakan Sawamura Eijun di luar seragam Seidou.

Nihil. Tidak pernah.

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu mengenakan kaos bernomor satu..."

Eijun menyalak dengan rona merah di pipi, "Te-Tentu saja aku malu!"

"Lho, kau bisa malu juga? Kupikir urat malumu sudah putus sejak lama."

"HEH!" Eijun memukul bahu Kazuya mengenakan dua kaos yang digulung seperti pemukul. Seoang pramuniaga berdeham sopan, membuat Eijun terkesiap dan buru-buru pergi ke kasir.

Kazuya terbahak melihat tingkah Eijun yang ditegur pramuniaga, "Hahaha!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan tujuan pulang ke asrama Seidou.

Eijun menenteng sebuah _paper bag_ berisi dua kaos, sementara Kazuya memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku _jumper_. Tidak ada perbincangan selama perjalanan pulang, sehingga Kazuya yang masih tenggelam dalam keheranan angkat bicara.

"Ahhh, aku masih heran. Kenapa kau terobsesi mengoleksi kaos seperti itu?"

Eijun mengendik bahu secara refleks, "S—Suka-suka, dong! Memangnya kalau kau tahu, mau apa!?"

"Kubilang juga aku masih heran."

"Ya sudah, heran saja sana seumur hidupmu karena aku takkan pernah memberitahumu!"

Jawaban yang mengesalkan itu membuat Kazuya gemas. Kedua tangan yang semula menggenggam dalam saku _jumper_ mulai dikeluarkan untuk 'menganiaya' Eijun, "Beraninya kau bilang seperti itu, Sa-wa-mu-raa?"

Dalam hitungan detik, Eijun melepaskan pegangannya pada _paper bag_ karena baik leher maupun ketiak kirinya dipiting secara tidak manusiawi oleh Kazuya.

"AAAKHHH CEKIKKKKK LEHERRRRR TERCEKIIIKQQ—" Eijun beberapa kali memukul bahkan mencubit lengan Kazuya. Namun, karena kekuatannya yang lebih besar daripada adik kelasnya itu, Kazuya masih sanggup memiting Eijun.

"Beritahu dulu atau kupanggil Kuramochi!?" ancam Kazuya, diselingi seringai jahil.

"JANGAANNNN! Cekikanmu masih mending daripada diaaAAAAKHHH—"

Di tengah komentar Eijun yang menolak keras pemanggilan Kuramochi, pitingan pada leher dikencangkan sehingga Eijun semakin kesakitan.

"Oi, oi, aku juga bisa kejam seperti Kuramochi, lho?"

Eijun melakukan semua upaya demi melepaskan diri dari pitingan mematikan ini dengan cara menggigit lengan Kazuya, menginjak kaki Kazuya, bahkan menggelitik pinggang Kazuya.

"BERHENTI MIYUKI KAZUYAAAAAAAA—" teriaknya sekeras mungkin. Namun, karena mereka berada di jalan yang sepi orang, rasanya harapan Eijun untuk ditolong seseorang pun nol persen.

"Beritahu, oke?"

Kazuya berbisik, suara beratnya menggema dalam telinga. Eijun meringis, napasnya semakin tercekat.

Mau tidak mau, ia harus memberi jawaban yang memuaskan Kazuya.

"TIDAK—uhh—nggak—ya—OKE OKE AKAN KUBERITAHU JADI LEPASKAAAA—"

Pitingan dikendurkan. Eijun mendorong Kazuya sebisanya dan meraba lehernya sembari mengatur laju pernapasan, "Haff.. Haffhh... Hahh... Orang gila! Stress! Dipiting selama satu jam mungkin nyawaku sudah melayang. Miyuki Kazuya sinting!"

Kazuya maju selangkah, memberi gestur tangan memiting, "Hentikan sumpah serapahmu atau kupiting lagi."

"Maaf, Miyuki- _sama_!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sekaleng susu dibuka, mengisi kerongkongan yang sempat tersiksa. Eijun meneguk tanpa jeda, membuat segaris jalur susu dari sudut bibir menetes ke celana.

Keduanya duduk di rerumputan miring yang letaknya masih jauh dari Seidou.

Usai meminum susu, Eijun mulai bercerita, "Aku tidak ingat kapan pastinya aku suka membeli kaos bernomor satu, tapi sepertinya sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bermula dari kiriman teman-teman klub bisbolku dulu."

"Mereka mengirim kaos?"

"Iya. Hanya satu kaos bernomor punggung satu. Bukan seragam bisbol sewaktu SMPku dulu, hanya kaos biasa."

Kazuya mengangguk mantap. Sekaleng kopi diteguk kembali, "Oh... Setelah itu, kau mulai terobsesi, Sawamura?"

Eijun menggeleng sambil mengusap sudut bibir.

"Tidak juga. Ada alasan lain."

"Apa?"

Eijun terdiam lama, seakan bibirnya terkunci rapat secara sengaja. Beberapa kali ia memandangi sekitar dengan gusar. Tegukannya pun mulai tidak santai.

Hingga kepalanya menggeleng kuat.

"...Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!"

Kazuya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Sepertinya Eijun memang masih memiliki rasa malu, bahkan setelah tingkah memalukan yang sudah-sudah, "Kau bilang akan memberitahu, aku menagihnya sekarang!"

Eijun membalas tatapan penasaran Kazuya dengan menyalak kali kedua, "Aku sudah memberitahukannya, bukan!?"

"Katamu ada alasan lain? Ceritakan itu!"

"Kau akan menertawakanku, jadi aku tak mau cerita! Tawamu selalu menghinaku!"

"Tertawa itu manusiawi, dasar! Wajar saja aku tertawa kalau alasanmu konyol!"

"Konyol-konyol pun itu tetap alasannya!"

Helaan napas panjang dari Kazuya menghentikan debat yang saling mempertahankan diri. Daripada mengulur waktu sampai hari berganti, lebih baik Kazuya menyudahinya.

Namun keheranannya masih mengakar sampai sekarang. Tekadnya dalam memaksa Eijun belum luntur.

"Ya sudah, cerita sekarang. Baru besoknya aku tertawa," tutur Kazuya santai.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan menepatinya. Lupakan saja!" Eijun keukeuh menolak bicara, bahkan sampai susunya habis.

Kazuya meremat pinggul kaleng, "Hei, hei, aku menemanimu belanja selama dua jam. Jadi aku berhak tahu karena kau sudah seenaknya menyeretku ke pusat kota."

"Salahmu sendiri mau-maunya diseret!"

"Baiklah. Besok kupastikan aku lari mengelilingi lapangan sambil menyeretmu sebagai timbal balik. Hati-hati saja kalau bangun-bangun pergelangan kakimu sudah diikat tali," Kazuya memancarkan aura-aura keji bahkan sebelum dirinya beraksi.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA JANGAN BEGITU AHHHH!" Eijun teriak di tempat saking takutnya merasakan punggung bergesekan dengan lapangan bisbol hingga membuat bekas luka seret yang memilukan. Tangannya pun refleks melemparkan sekaleng susu tanpa isi ke wajah Kazuya.

Sayangnya meleset.

"Uggh. Masih mending aku beli kaos sablonan angka satu daripada mencoret angka delapan di nomor punggung seragamku. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat jadi _pitcher_!" keluh Eijun, setelah benar-benar menyerah karena terjepit ancaman Kazuya.

Kazuya sendiri tertawa gila-gilaan mendengar keluhan lawak Eijun, "Oke, berhenti curhat. Langsung inti dari 'alasan lain' itu saja."

Seluruh permukaan kulit Eijun langsung menampakkan semburat merah. Eijun mengulum bibir lama sekali. Seperti tak rela mengumbar aib.

"A—Aku hanya ingin secepatnya menjadi _Ace_ nomor punggung satu supaya... pa-pantas saat berjejeran denganmu."

* * *

 **a/n** : HEEEKKK maap garing tanpa bumbu angst seperti fic lainnya :'( milih prompt The Emperor's New Clothes karena... gatau(?). Mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan atau kesalahan kata yang mana saya mager ngebeta bolak-balik karena ngebet publish sebelum ganti hari. Terima kasih kepada **Anclyne** dan **Anagata** selaku penyelenggara event **Classic Fairytales Eijun Only Events** ini! Terima kasih sudah membaca! Salam nangis!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kalau alasanmu seperti itu, berhentilah mengoleksi kaos dengan sablonan angka satu itu."

Kepala cokelat gelap yang poninya meruncing ke tulang hidung itu terangkat begitu mendengar tuturan kepala cokelat dengan kacamata berbingkai persegi panjang.

"Hah?"

Miyuki Kazuya berdeham, "Kuulangi. Berhentilah mengoleksi kaos dengan sablonan angka satu itu.

Karena aku tahu, kau, Sawamura Eijun, mampu menjadi _Ace_ suatu hari nanti. Dan kau bisa berbangga diri karena nomor punggungmu adalah nomor yang membuat semua _pitcher_ iri."

"Miyuki- _senpai_..."

"Dan," Kazuya berdeham lagi, "untuk kepantasan bersanding... menurutku seorang _pitcher_ dan _catcher_ adalah duet tanpa batas kepantasan bersanding. Karena setelah pertandingan dimulai, yang menjadi tujuan _battery_ adalah membuat _strikeout_ serta mengeluarkan semua lawan, benar? Darimana kau bisa memikirkan soal 'pantas bersanding', dasar konyol! Hahaha!"

"Tapi aku kesal karena kesan orang pada _battery_ kau dan Furuya lebih baik daripada kau denganku."

"Aduh, lucunya Sawamuraku!"

Kazuya mencubit ujung hidung Eijun sampai Eijun menampar tangan jahil itu.

"Sa—Sa-Sawamuramu? Maksudmu apa!? Jangan membuatku bingung. Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Bingung saja sana seumur hidupmu karena aku takkan pernah memberitahumu , Sawamura."


End file.
